On Apr. 30, 1963, State Representative Larry Pickett succeeded in lobbying the New Hampshire State Legislature and then Governor John King to pass the first state lottery act. After local town and city approval was granted, Lottery tickets went on sale Mar. 12, 1964, thereby marking the beginning of modern lotteries in the United States. The lottery was viewed as a viable and voluntary method of raising revenue for education and in fact, between 1964 and 1999, the New Hampshire State Lottery alone has generated more than half a billion dollars for education.
The early lotteries were mainly drawing-type lotteries in which lottery players selected sets of numbers and then a lottery game provider, such as a state lottery authority, periodically conducted random drawings to determine a winning set of lottery numbers. In 1970, the New Jersey Lottery was the first state to increase the frequency of lottery drawings to a weekly drawing. Presently, there are multiple drawings held daily by lottery game providers for many different drawing-type lottery games—from daily pick-three and pick-four drawings, to Quickdraw™-type games, wherein a drawing is conducted as often as several times an hour.
Since the inception of drawing-type lotteries, thirty-seven other states have initiated and continue to conduct such lotteries. These lotteries have been a tremendous success. For example, the net income of drawing-type lotteries in the United States topped $12.5 billion for the year 1998.
In addition to drawing-type lottery games, instant-type lottery games have become popular and have generated a significant amount of revenue for several lottery jurisdictions. As is well known, instant-type lottery games allow a lottery player to purchase lottery tickets and reveal outcomes that are predetermined by lottery game providers. A typical instant-type lottery ticket includes a set of characters, numbers, symbols, and/or messages printed thereon that are configured in accordance with a particular set of game rules. The characters, numbers, symbols, or messages are for example covered with an opaque material such as latex that may be removed by a lottery player to reveal whether the instant-type lottery ticket is a winning ticket. As with drawing-type lottery games, instant-type lottery games have generated significant sales. For example, national sales of instant-type lottery tickets topped $13.8 billion for the year 1998, thereby positioning instant-type lottery tickets as a major source of revenue for lottery game providers.
Despite the success of the various types of existing lottery games, there exists several inherent disadvantages that prevent lottery game providers from further increasing profits. More specifically, existing lottery games do not enable lottery players to actively participate in influencing the payout amount of a winning lottery ticket. Instead, existing games manipulate probability more than payout.
For example, a lottery player of a drawing-type lottery game receives a predetermined payout based in large part on the probability of having selected a set of numbers drawn by a lottery game provider. Lottery players are generally hot permitted to actively participate in determining the amount of payout received for a winning ticket. Similarly, a lottery player of an instant-type lottery game receives a predetermined payout based on matching a particular combination of the several characters, numbers, symbols, or messages of an instant-type lottery ticket that he purchases. Thus, lottery players cannot actively participate in changing the payout amount received for a winning instant-type lottery ticket For a detailed description of how conventional lotteries operate see “Dr. Z's 6/49 Lotto Guidebook” by Dr. William T. Ziemba et al., 1986, printed by Ronalds Printing, published by Dr Z Investments Inc., which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Another disadvantage associated with the various types of lottery games that has limited further growth is the difficulty that lottery game providers have in maintaining the game players' interest in existing lottery games. As one might expect, many lottery games have a limited life-span during which game players' level of interest in the game is initially quite high but tapers off over time. To retain the participation of game players, lottery game providers must continually introduce new lottery games.
As a negative consequence of introducing new lottery games, however, some lottery players discontinue playing some of the older lottery games in order to participate in the newly introduced games. In such cases, some of the older lottery games often become too expensive to maintain, or otherwise lose popularity among players, and must be discontinued. This results in a substantial expense to lottery game providers in that the unused lottery ticket inventories must be discarded or destroyed, investments in targeted advertisements for the canceled lottery game are abandoned, and other economic losses are incurred.
Attempts have been made to eliminate some of the above described disadvantages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,679, filed Nov. 17, 1995
and issued Mar. 25, 1997 to Casa, et al., (hereinafter refer to as “the '679 patent”), discloses a lottery game wherein a primary drawing for wagering lottery players followed by a secondary drawing for non-wagering public entities such as schools or hospitals. The winning lottery player and winning public entity receive predetermined cash prizes. An object of having the secondary drawing for a non-wagering public entity is to make the cause and effect relationship between the lottery players' participation in the lottery game and the benefit of the lottery game to public entities more tangible to the lottery players. A further object is to more particularly and directly focus the income generated by the lottery to public entities sought to be benefited by the lottery game provider.
In an embodiment of the '679 patent, a lottery player selects' a set of numbers. Thereafter, a bonus number is randomly selected by a lottery game provider and appended to the set of numbers. If the set of numbers selected by the player is drawn by the lottery game provider, then the lottery player receives a predetermined payout. In addition, if the random bonus number that was appended by the provider is also drawn by the lottery game provider, then the payout is multiplied by the randomly selected bonus number.
The '679 patent falls short of eliminating the disadvantages associated with the various types of lottery games available. That is, in attempting to maintain the public's interest in existing lottery games, it is erroneously assumed that lottery players are primarily encouraged to participate in lottery games if the players see that a portion of their wagering dollars are going directly to public entities. Furthermore, the addition of a bonus number alone does not significantly encourage lottery players to participate in lotteries. The lottery disclosed in the '679 patent does not allow lottery players to influence the size of the bonus number.
Another attempt to eliminate some of the disadvantages described above included an incentive promotion introduced by the Washington State Lottery as described in an article published in The News Tribune, Tacoma, Wash. (Jun. 24, 1996). The article described a “Double Lotto” promotion, where the potential payouts were doubled if lottery players paid one extra dollar over the regular one dollar price of a lottery ticket. This promotion was not always fair to the players because the fixed cost to participate was not based on the potential winnings—the risk versus reward ratio was out of the player's control. Thus, as with the '679 patent, this promotion did not provide enough opportunity for player choice to allow players to effectively and fairly participate in influencing the payouts.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved method for operating lotteries that will enhance existing lottery games and allow the creation of new lottery games that do not adversely affect the sale of, or shorten the life of, existing lottery games. In addition, there is a need for lottery games that encourage lottery players to play lottery games and provide players alternative ways to actively participate in influencing the payout for a winning lottery ticket.